eeverifandomcom-20200213-history
Eeveri net Wiki
This is Eeveri, the website where all sorts of Eevees do all sorts of things! Including Games, News, WikiPages, and much, much more! Welcome to Eeveri! Welcome to Eeveri! Talk with other famous eevees, make clubs, and play games with other eevees from around the world! Also, get information on what's going on, especially about Eatieon. Have fun, and we hope that you will find what you came here for! THE EEVERI NEWS/EEVEE PACK MISSION LOG Mission Log: Forgot Again?!?; 7.26.2014 11:16 PM Last time the Eevee Pack was united, they didn't do anything!!! Leafed 'Mission Log: Zoroark and the Team Rocket's Secret; 5.31.2014 12:34 PM' Marci, and the rest of the Eevee Pack were captured, but with Tunieon and Cloudeon's help, they defeated Zoroark! Also, 4 new recruits came to the Eevee Pack: 3 Zoruas, and a Zoroark! *Team Rocket was easily defeated with the help of the Legendary Pokemon, Xerneas! *The Eevee Pack located the location of the next addition to their team, Chahmp the Boxieon! *Jake helped Ledians escape from Team Rocket and the rampaging Zoroark! *Jake captured a wild Diggersby! *Umbreon's rank went up, and Scarlett's rank went up! --Posted by Leafed, Eeveri News Center 'Mission Log: Sky Tape? No, Skype!; 5.27.2014 8:22 PM' Jake, Daniel, and Luke are going to use Skype to talk to Marci and Scarlett! --Posted by Jake, Eevee Pack 'EEVERI NEWS; 5.27.2014 7:42 PM' Jake found out that on the page Tackle, its type was "dum Type" and its category was "trollsical"! Everyone is protecting the pages for ADMINISTRATORS ONLY, and making sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you. --Posted by Leafed, Eeveri News Center 'Mission Log: Dust, Dust, and more Dust; 5.26.2014 5:31 PM' Jake found all sorts of assorted dusts next to his computer while typing this very message! *"There was enough dust to make: 3 Thunder Stones, 1 Moon Stone, *2 Water Stones, 1 Fire Stone, 1 Shiny Stone, and a half of a *Dusk Stone." -Jake, Eevee Pack That's it! --Posted by Jake, Eevee Pack 'Mission Log: Parade Party; 5.26.2014 5:29 PM' Jake, Luke, and Daniel just went on a parade mission! It was lots of fun! *Their mission was to recover as many FROOTIES candies as possible, and defeat Clemson. *And boy, did they! They got enough FROOTIES to last them a whole week! *Marci wasn't in this mission because she was away in Cleaving Land, her home. *They went on this mission earlier today, and got lots of prizes! *They also found some Fairy Stone Dust on the sidewalks! That's it! --Posted by Jake, Eevee Pack 'Mission Log: Eatieon's Final Feast; ...A long time ago' Jake, Luke, Daniel, Marci, and Scarlett defeated Eatieon using a Master Ball! *They used the Master Ball they got from Professor Juniper to capture Eatieon, *and throw the Master Ball into a giant volcano! And that's the last we'll see of *him, heh! Marci just recently went home, and left Jake in charge of the Eevee Pack. Until next time, everyone! Bye! --Posted by Leafed, Eeveri News Center. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse